heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Future JoJo
Origin 59 years old he finally becomes a father of two siblings Rapheal and Ana during the great battle he rip open a worm hole in order to keep them safe and from harm. He had no choice but to blow himself up becuase Rashi Yuzuki is to powerful for him and the earth due to his Over burst Power . But may have boosting his ability way beyond his limit making it stronger and more powerful. Later earth was resurrected the 3rd time thanks to the ancient society of guardians. During that time he had no memory in the 59 years in timeline. He may have lost but some powers, ability and physical ability after use. So now he set his new Journey to the Golden devine Temple, But doesnt know he Possess limit divine powers mix with his martial Arts.. he no longer have Adoptive Muscle Memory, But new upgrade power is Observational Replication far above avarage. He may have accidently observe the power of divine entities causing him to become the weaker version of Physiology Divine Siphoning . Now during his new method of training is to learn from the new sensei UmekoYoshiko to obtain and control his hidden and never been used Power Mixture so he can combine and gain new powers that might be the best against stronger opponents and in tournaments. Personlaity He have a really great personality and a very nice teacher. Powers Observational Replication - The user has the power to gain the power of another by examining what gives them it in the first place. Once examining it, they will intuitively understand how it works and copy it, gaining the power of the target. Power Mixture - The user can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. Sometimes the second ability may be naturally born, on others it may have been taken from another by force. The users can even use two or more separate powers simultaneously to use for various uses. Divine Siphoning - The user has the power to drain godly energies from divine entities such as deities and utilize their immense power to add to the user's own strength. Visual Power Replication - The user can copy the powers of others simply by seeing it's effects. For example, if the user witnesses a user of Telekinesis lifting objects, or a user of Enhanced Regeneration healing, they will copy their power. Intuitive Aptitude - The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Singularity - User absolutely one of a kind, they cannot be replicated/cloned, have their powers mimicked, or be mimicked by Shapeshifters or Illusionists or even mimic user's voice, hand writing, skills/movements. Via Crystal of Mystic shape. Ability Resilience - Users of this power are immune to all superpower-altering powers. Their powers notably cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, etc. New powers can still be developed and existing ones strengthened, but only through the user's own (other) abilities . Via God mode Controlled God Mode: Users that possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. Chi Manipulation - Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. 'Indomitable Will '- The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Third Eye technique - is a mystical and esoteric concept referring in part to the ajna (brow) chakra in certain Eastern and Western enlightened beings Clans . Chosen One - Users are special existences, blessed with exceptional good luck and nigh infinite potential. This luck and potential can manifest in virtually any way and form, but all users manifest the uncanny ability to overcome the most hopeless predicaments, defeat the most unbeatable opponents, and more generally achieve incredible feats that no one else could hope to pull. Conditional Power - The users of this power can gain tremendous power through certain conditions and other means. Via Third Eye or God mode or Transformations Inner Power: Unlock a hidden power that has slept within. Cosmic Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by cosmic forces, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Combat Perception - With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Visual Nullification - The user can neutralize/nullify any attack/technique they has seen before. This makes the user incapable of being damaged by attacks they have seen and unharmed by an opponent's trademark abilities. Super Form - Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased . Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. Counter - User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. Yin & Yang Manipulation - The user has power over yin and yang, the natural dualities of polar opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how they give rise to each other in turn in relation to each other. With many distinct natural dualities e.g., dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, earth and air—are thought of as manifestations of yin and yang (respectively). Via Jojo / Dark Jojoj when whole. Hybrid Soul - User has more than the usual type of soul/spirit in them, thus they gain the strengths of both and lose most of the limitations the soul-variations usually have. Nigh Omniscience - With enough time, the user may know almost everything, but may be limited to their own universe. Maximum Quintessential Control - achieve massive levels of life energy. Moves he lost 1. eagle claw - Shaun Shizuka 2 .money fist - Racoon clan 3. praying mantis - Turtles 4. Fist of North Star - Dark Jojo 5. crocodile snapping jaw 6. Masaaki Hatsumi crusher - Sensei teacher 7. Sun's of exploding star - Dragon clan 8. Spider monkey slap - Sands of pangan 9. Cobra venom fist - King cobra the 3rd 10. Burst of power -Kayko Riku Kei Hiromi 11. 10000 million bees strike - Wasp Clan New moves during observe 1. Cosmic dragon fist 2. Cosmic dragon star 3. Cosmic monkey paw 4. Cosmic Exploding thousands strike 5. Cosmic praying mantis flip 6. Cosmic eagle claw 7. Cosmic Cobra venom fist - King cobra the 3rd 8. Cosmic Burst of power -Kayko Riku Kei Hiromi 9. Cosmic 10000 million bees strike - Wasp Clan 10. Cosmic Maharlika (blinding technique) 11. Cosmic radiation Burn Equipment #Swordsmith #Celestial Arrows #Sword of Omni Transformations False Tiger State 1st transformation 2nd Transformation 3rd transformation 4th transformation 5th transformation finally state. Trivia Future jojo may have been in the sametime as his teenage self. This jojo is the only one out of the other universe are timeline that was able to single handly beat Anubis even with his powers stolen by him. Category:Hybrid Category:Physical Based Power Category:Mental Based Power Category:Good Category:Ninja Category:Powerlevels Category:Level 4 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 9 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 5